


Our Angels are Demons

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We can deny our angels exist  but they show up anyway. They’ll shout through demons if they have to, challenging us, daring us to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We can deny our angels exist but they show up anyway. They’ll shout through demons if they have to, challenging us, daring us to fight. 

It was a dark and stormy night. Alois sat on his bed, waiting, alone and scared. Luca, his brother, was in his room, feeling the same. The doctor passed by his door, the look on his face told Alois all he needed to know. He sprang up, and ran to Mother’s room, and Luca was not too far behind him. A sheet covered her face, and as Alois and Luca sank to their knees, Luca pulled the sheet, reveling their Mother’s cold, pale, dead face. Her dark eyes and waxen face told the real story of her real death.

In the shadows, stood her husband, the boy’s step father, Earl Trancy. He smirked at the boys, mostly the cute blond one, Alois, and loosened his tie. 

On the day of their mother’s funeral as Alois and Luca held one another, he could feel his step-father’s eyes watching him. And that night, as Earl Trancy read over his dead wife’s will, drinking his weight in brandy and gin, he found that she had left they boys in the care of her brother instead of him. In a rage, he knocked everything off his desk and stormed to Alois’s room. Alois heard him coming and tried to quickly close the door, but the man pushed and shoved and tried to come in, and Alois lashed out, and scratched his face. With a final shove, the Earl was in the room, knocking Alois to the floor. He was red in the face, then softened, and slowly turned his head, out the room, across the hall to Luca’s room and smiled. 

Alois quickly got up, but Earl Trancy locked him into his room. Scared for his brother, Alois climbed out his window, into the rain, and came back into the large house, finding a gun in his step-father’s study. 

He ran back to Luca’s room, and found his step-father trying to kick in the younger boy’s wardrobe. Alois raised the gun and the man turned, raising his arms in the air, just as the wardrobe door was opened, and reveled a scared Luca. Alois fired the gun but missed, hitting Luca instead Alois screamed and Earl Trancy ran out of the room to call the police. Alois held onto Luca but then got up, and followed his step father, he pointed the gun at him once more then dropped it.

The authorities found him at his mother’s grave, arrested him, and gave him a shot and everything went black.

Earl Trancy took him far away.

To the asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe someone actually read this. Thank you!  
> Sorry it's so short. The next will be longer.

Alois woke up to the think arms of male nurses shoving him into a white jacket.  
"Hello, Earl Trancy!" Said a voice, "It's good to see you. This is your son?"  
"Step son!" Earl Trancy huffed, "Have all the arrangements been made, Alister?"  
"Let's go inside and chat, shall we?" Dr. Druitt cooed.

Alois was shoved inside behind them by the nurses.  
"This is our grand estate, uncle!" Alister went on, waving his hands as Alois looked around. The place was gray, and dingy, poorly lit and dirty. Patients wore gray pajamas and few had more than thick gray socks. There were only small, high windows, all with bars, and only in some places. There were small bared windows on the doors to each, sunless room. Demonic faces peered out of some, followed by screams, jesters and loud remarks.  
They went through a pair of large doors, "This is the theater! My little birds come here if they aren't too violent, and learn how to be social. That's Hanna, our head Psychologist from Sweden. She does a special therapy. New age crap. " He chuckled and looked at Alois, "But you wont have much time to think about learning that, will you? Reminds me, about that price we talked about uncle..."

Alois zoned out as he looked around the room. Most were young girls, but there were a few boys too. One was up on the stage with Hanna, sitting on a bed. He wore a gauze over his eye. Alois smiled at him and a sort of understanding passed between them as the other boy looked down. 

Alois was given a set of the gray pajamas. He kept his eyes open, looking for an escape. HE saw a map in Dr. Druitt's office. The guard smoked a pipe. He kept his eyes open for weapons. The strategical tools could be used to pick locks. He heard talk of a special doctor coming soon, Dr. Faustus. 

He had to get out. He knew he had to get out and fast. But how? Dr. Faustus was coming in two weeks. To get out, he'd need help. 

\-------------------------

Two weeks later, as they strapped Alois into the chair and Dr. Faustus held the ice-pick over his left eye, Alois wasn't scared at all. He was finally at peace with himself. He had found his escape.

**Author's Note:**

> If ANYONE likes this. JUST ONE PERSON. I will write more.


End file.
